Sera Durwell
Sera Durwell, born Sera Flowers is a handmaiden in service of Margaery Tyrell. "Flowers" is the special surname used for acknowledged bastards in the Reach (just as "Snow" is the special bastard surname in the North). However, Sera was renamed by the Tyrells to hide the fact that she was a bastard. Biography Background Sera is the bastard child of a handmaiden of Olenna Tyrell whose family are distant relatives to House Tyrell. She doesn't know who her father is, as her mother died when she was very young. Despite being a bastard and the fact her mother's family are ashamed of her, she managed to become a handmaiden to Margaery Tyrell. Sera is embarrassed about being a bastard so she seeks to keep it a secret from anyone whom she doesn't trust and hopes to marry into a noble family. In order to help keep her secret, she claims that she is from House Durwell, a house that died out two centuries ago, with the support from the Tyrells. She followed Lady Margaery from Highgarden to King's Landing. "Iron From Ice" Sera is shown to be good friends with the fellow handmaiden of Lady Margery, Mira Forrester, and is on good terms with Lady Margaery. She is present when Margaery notifies Mira of Cersei's suspicion towards her and her house, and announces to the Throne Room Mira and Margaery's arrival. Afterwards, Sera asks Mira how it went, before the two joke about the various men present at court. Sera states that she wouldn't mind marrying Joffrey if it would mean she could be queen. Depending on the player's choice, Mira can either appease Margaery for assistance for her house with or without Sera in presence. Later on if Sera is allowed to stay and listen to Mira's proposal she is sympathetic and asks if she can help, if she is told to leave she is upset and questions her friendship with Mira. "The Lost Lords" While Mira is writing letters for the royal wedding when Sera enters the room and asks to speak with Mira. Later Mira and Sera walk in the gardens around King's Landing, and Sera leads Mira to a seating area, where she reveals she has a cask of Arbor red wine from Cersei's favorite stock. Mira has the choice whether to drink some of the wine or not. Sera reveals to Mira she is in fact a bastard, and her true name is actually Sera Flowers. During their talk they are interrupted by Tyrion Lannister, who questions them about the source of the wine, knowing how expensive an Arbor red is and Cersei certainly did not give it to them. He warns the handmaidens that if Cersei found that they had the wine she would drown them in it, and directs his attention to Mira, discussing ironwood dealings. Mira leaves with Tyrion, leaving Sera to drink the wine. "The Sword in the Darkness" Sera is seen walking with Mira in the gardens speaking of her excitement of the wedding as it will be a good chance for her to find a husband. While they're walking they see Lord Morgryn speaking to a man called Garibald Tarwick, Sera asks Mira to cover for her while she goes to speak to him, after she finishes she notices Mira talking to Tom ask thinks that they were romantically involved much to Mira's surprise, they then start walking to the throne room while Sera starts telling Mira about Garibald. When Sera and Mira arrive in the throne room they see Margeary talking to Cersei Lannister about last minute details regarding the wedding, including that Margeary's handmaidens are not going to be able to attend the feast much to Sera's horror, when Cersei tells Margeary that Mira and Tyrion have been speaking to each other Margeary is greatly annoyed by this and gets Sera to help her prepare for the wedding instead of Mira. At the wedding Sera tells Mira that Margaery is furious and is considering having Mira replaced, Sera offers to help Mira and if Mira accepts then Sera promises to do what she can. "Sons of Winter" Sera makes her first appearance of the episode when Mira attempts to sneak into Tommen's Coronation Feast. Sera, who is walking with Lord Tarwick, is shocked to be approached by Mira since she was not invited. Excusing herself from Tarwick, Sera listens as Mira asks for Sera's help sneaking into the Feast. Sera is initially not willing to put her relationship with Margaery on the line and warns Mira that Margaery is still angry with her, but soon relents. Sera nods to the guard, explaining that Mira is with her. The two girls are let in. After a brief conversation between her, Mira, and Tarwick, Sera and Tarwick will continue their conversation on a bench. When Margaery makes her way to the Feast, Sera saves Mira just in time from being noticed by greeting Margaery. The two of them can be overheard talking about Mira, where Sera attempts to get Margaery to forgive Mira. Margaery asks Sera to consider why she should put in so much effort for Mira, when Mira potentially would not do as much for her. Sera says nothing, looking down thoughtfully. Lord Tarwick will later approach Mira, suspicious of Sera's last name, Durwell, because House Durwell went extinct 200 years prior. Mira can either lie for Sera, vouching for her family's authenticity, or reveal the truth about her background. If Mira is to lie, Tarwick will officially court Sera, and begin to make marriage preparations. If the truth is revealed, Tarwick will cancel any plans of marrying Sera. "A Nest of Vipers" Mira stands in the Red Keep and looks out to the Blackwater Bay when Sera approaches her and states that she hasn't seen Mira since the coronation feast. Mira abruptly asks how many ships Sera believes would take to move an army. Sera is confused why Mira would want to know this, but Mira shrugs it off quickly. Sera begins to recall the coronation feast, and how she took an enormous risk defying Margaery getting Mira into it, and how the scene Mira made with Lord Andros didn't help. She notes that Margaery noticed, and knew how Mira got in. Sera believes Mira gave Andros a good reason to yell, as she does with everyone including Margaery. Sera finishes that because of that, it's no longer safe to be around Mira anymore. She points out that Mira isn't the girl she knew at Highgarden, who would never be so reckless. She either states that depending on if you revealed Sera's bastardy to Lord Tarwick or not, Garibald and her are discussing marriage and she can't risk the marriage, or that he is refusing to talk to her and Margaery is her only protection, as a reason why she can't associate with Mira. Sera apologizes, and the pair walk down the hallway, then asks if it was worth it, sacrificing so much for her family. They come round a corner to see Lady Margaery talking with some other noblewomen, and states she needs to go before she is spotted by her, when two Lannister guards surround Mira, Sera slips out. "The Ice Dragon" Mira enters Margaery's room to find that Margaery has discovered Sera's act of stealing wine from Cersei. Sera begs Margaery to let her stay on as a handmaiden and not send her back to Highgarden. Margaery then turns to Mira and tells her that Sera has accused Mira of using her to get into the Garden Party. The player then has a choice: they can claim that Sera did this of her own accord or take the blame. If the former is chosen, Sera shouts at Mira for her act of betrayal and sadistically threatens her that when her treason is exposed and she dies because of it, she will be happy. Hearing this, she is dismissed by Margaery. If the latter is chosen, Mira is dismissed by Margaery and Sera follows her from the room, thanking her for accepting responsibility. She then informs Mira that somebody has been spreading rumours about her being responsible for the disappearance of a missing Lannister guard. With that Sera bids farewell to Mira and returns to Lady Margaery. Should Mira choose to be executed in order to save Tom, Sera appears again later in the episode at Mira's execution. If the player lost Sera her place with Margaery, she will hurl rotten fruit at Mira's head and even sadistically smile at her execution. If the player helped Sera win back Margaery's trust, Sera merely watches the event with a sad expression on her face. Appearances Quotes References ru:Сера Флауэрс Flowers, Sera Flowers, Sera Category:Reachmen Category:Living individuals Category:Servants and retainers of House Tyrell